Goode and Demigods read TLO
by TCDOK
Summary: What happens if my OC Clarie, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Reyna, Octavian, Frank and Hazel get teleported to Goode High? A lot of chaos that's what. May have fluff here and there but highly doubt it. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Everything except Clarie and the personality of the students belongs to Rick Riordan. HAPPY READING!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: How they started**

**Hello guys DK here. Since I got tired of doing what my and DOK's classmates want, I'll do this to kill time. I may or may not get tired of this so just don't get surprised if it only has 2 or 5 chapters. Although I may not update frequently since When TCDK attempts to do a T&D story.. will be my main focus. ENJOY!**

**-hate ****bullies- Clarie's POV**

Since when did buddery lights capture people? Since this second, DUH! Anyway me and Nico **{Fine Annabeth, Nico and I. HAPPY?!} **were planning on how to troll Travis and Connor at the same time. When the light took him away, I'll admit I was freaking out. Ot didn't help when the same light captured me too. Then, suddenly, I fell onto a stage. My worst nightmare since I don't like attention. But what made it worse was that there were over 22 people watching me. Forget demigod dreams, this was the worst thing happened to me. I looked around and saw Thalia, Jason, Piper, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Octavian, Hazel and Frank. Then I looked around to the teachers and students and realized that we were in Goode High.

"Umm.. Hi?" Nico asked.

I rolled my eyes. Just then, A package fell on to Percy's head. I couldn't help but laugh.

"How come these kind of stuff always happens to me?!"

"'Cause you are a Kelp Head!" Thalia and I retorted.

"Percy?" Paul asked.

I heard some conversations like:

"I wish he never came." or "He's HOT!" or "Look at the wimp!"

I controlled my anger. Let me clarify, it was NOT easy.

"Wait there is a note!" Annabeth said as she got a piece of paper from the package.

"Well, read it!" Frank shouted.

"'_Dear confused Demigods and Mortals;_

_We think it is time that some of the mortals are aware of the hero that saves their butts in an everyday basis. This book is about the greatest hero of all, Percy Jackson. It goes back to the Second Titan War and it is in his point of view. Time is frozen is anywhere but here so don't even worry. Some gods may join you so don't be worried about them not believing you. You may not leave until you're done with the book. Also, food will appear every time you take breaks._

_Sincerely; The most awesomest gods ever, Apollo and Hermes_'" she read.

I pumped a fist in the air,

"My dad is so awesome! I can get blackmail out of this."

Percy groaned. While one of the students coughed,

"Over here ya know. Confused."

Annabeth stepped up. Of course.

"You know the Greek 'myths' right?" deja vu...

All of them nodded their heads.

"They're still alive today. They mate with mortals and we are the equation. We are Half-bloods or demigods. We are the children of gods."

There was a lot of "pffft right, and I'm God." and "They faded yeeaaarrss ago!"

They were silenced by Percy who stepped up,

"Give me water and I'll prove it."

Someone threw him a water bottle. Percy uncapped it and set the bottle on the floor. The bottled was emptied all by itself and the water was now creating a miniature hurricane. There were a lot of gasps.

"I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Thalia, just Thalia, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis."

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Don't mix my dad up with Zeus. Brother of Thalia."

"Nico Di-Angelo, son of Hades."

"Reyna, daughter of Bellona **[AN: Did I spell it correct?] **praetor of the twelfth region."

"Frank Zhai, son of Mars."

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

"Octavian, legacy of Apollo."

"And I am Clarie, daughter of Apollo. I am nothing like this jerk over there." I said as I pointed to Octavian.

We sat on the chairs on the stage. I, of course, sat next to Nico. I then noticed that some boys were drooling over me. I scooted closer to Nico and he put an arm over my shoulders. I smirked as they pouted.

"I think I'll read because it's English." Paul stated.

We nodded, grateful we didn't need to read English.

Paul then started,

"'**I Go Cruising With Explosives.**'"

**-===-+++++))(((***&&&^^^%%%$$$### !~~~``**

**How was it good or bad? I am always open for ideas so plz PM me or review to tell me what I should do to make it more entertaining. So yea.. see ya in the next chapie!****  
**

**Shine bright as always 8) 8)**


	2. Chapter 2: I find out I'm not Athena

**Chapter 2: Finding out. AN**

**Hey guys I am sorry for this AN. I found out copying books and making characters react is not my specialty. Seriously, I made DOK an YA and BA read the chapter I did and they threw my phone away. So yeah.. send me PMs and reviews for your T&Ds for my other story. You can adopt this story. Just PM me if you would like to continue for me. You can get Clarie or just get another PJO charater instead of her.**

**Sorry but believe me, if I say 'bad', it means 'throwing out your computer out the window' bad. **

**P.S: subscribe to Vailskibum94 (yes, I am into Gravity Falls, DON'T JUDGE!)**

**P.P.S: Shine bright as always ㈴6㈴6**


End file.
